Shackles of Fate
by The Failing Shadow
Summary: Who knew a duo of godlike beings would tinker with the machinations of fate? Nope. Not Naruto or Lightning. All it takes is just one friend in the beginning to change the destiny of many. Changing the fate of their worlds as we know it. Forever… [AU]


_Chapter 1: Humble Beginnings of Innocence._

* * *

><p>"<em>Hmm. Time is endless, but can friendship stand the test of time itself? Across worlds. Let's see how far these two shall go. Naught, but children now. Let them grow. Become who they aspire to be. Then when they have made their decision. We shall see." <em>

_-?_

* * *

><p><em>[Cocoon, 5 Years since Clair was born]<em>

"Clair?"

A young pink haired girl in a white dress turned away from watching the clouds float endlessly outside windows of her home. She turns towards her mother and asks:

"Yes, mother?"

"Help me for a bit, dear." She tells her daughter gently.

"All right." she agrees at a moments notice.

Claire knew she had to be the one to support mom when she needed to. Ever since their father died so early on, she took it upon herself. As the oldest it fell on her lap to be responsible now. To take care of more burdens now their father is no longer there with them. Her darling little sister, Serah. Young, naive, and innocent doesn't remember a single memory of their father, and yet she puts up a genuine smile everyday. Smiling, laughing and always hugging her and their mother together.

It's as if her little sister was off in her own little world. So Claire wanted to preserve the innocence of her little sister. No matter how long it took. She would always care and help her sister, through the trials, through the struggles, and always be there for her. Just as her mother was doing now.

Their mother, bless her soul. No matter how hard she tries to put up a genuine smile for them. Claire could see her expression was slightly pained. As if something was troubling her. It was worse Claire thought when she saw their mother cough into a napkin before hastily folding it away. But, not before Claire saw what looked to be blood.

Her days were numbered, and she knew the inevitable would happen. So to ease her heart she smiles and hugs her everyday just as Serah does. It's not a lot, but hopefully it would help ease her burden just a tad longer.

"Clair?" Her mother asked.

Banishing her morbid thoughts from her mind she moved to help her mother with the garden out back.

There lined neatly in rows where beautiful pink roses. Each tended to with such care and nurture from her mother. Sometimes Clair would often wonder how her mother would care for her roses so much. She heard if you love something or someone so much, it shows. I guess with pink roses it does show. For they had neither a blemish or starch of dirt on them, nor a spot of gray or dirt.

Mother tended these roses everyday in the morning, evening and at night, watering, and cutting unruly weeds that come to torture her roses. Why she remembered one time a visitor accidently came to the house hoping to sell a merchandise only to unfortunately step on a single pink rose in her garden.

Hell hath no fury like a woman for sure.

The man fled like he saw the devil. And ran faster than she thought possible! As if terror truly became a nightmare for him!

She made mental notes to replicate the same technique for the future.

After that incursion Claire remembered her mother after reigning in her anger, seemed a bit troubled and closed her eyes, took a deep breath, and held her hands together tightly together as similar to a prayer.

She stayed in that position for nearly a minute then spun around with a bright happy smile adorning her features and went back to tending her pink rose garden as if that horrible event never had taken place.

It was weird in a way, but Claire just softly smiled and offered to help.

Now her mother asked her to do the same. And she knew to her vow earlier she needed to keep it.

_A tune starts to play from the mother of Claire and Serah. She did not sing the words, but merely hummed the tone, and with her tending to the garden was a small girl with the same pink hair as her mother working alongside her. _

"Claire? Dear?"

"Yes. Mother?"

"Have I ever told you the reason why I tend to this garden everyday?"

Frowning in thought for a scant few seconds Claire tries to recall a memory of her mother detailing the reason for her constant care for her garden.

"No, mother."

"Hmm." To think she didn't tell her own daughter the reason yet. She thought she did tell Claire, or was it only when her own husband died?

Yes, that must be why.

"Would you like to hear the reason Claire?" She asks nicely, absentmindedly throwing a weed to the bin.

!

Mild shock marred her composure mentally and yet in the real world she continued to help her mother not showing any shock outside her features. And yet, she debated in herself whether to say no. For her reason was simple. Their mother never did go into any morbid tales after their father died. She wore a happy and gentle smile everyday since he passed away.

Her mother was strong, but Claire knew a chip in her rose would fall away quickly. She thought quickly how to phrase her answer in order to not bring her mother's spirit down.

"Um, perhaps if it's not too much trouble mother. Then yes." She says resolutely to her.

Her mother responds with an understanding smile to her. And while continuing to care for her garden she did not stop, nor did she bring out a tissue or of the sort. She tended to her garden and told her daughter the reason why she tends to it everyday.

**It was 6 years ago here on Cocoon.**

**I was working at a flower shop and just finished my shift working there. The work wasn't too hard, and I loved being there. The environment was nice, my co-workers were nice as well, and most of all I could tend to the many varieties of flowers there. **

**Content. I was content there and nothing could even break my concentration there. My love for my flowers was enormous. Even when an earthquake happened, or fire, or a random creature that looked scary passed by. I continued my work tending to each flower. **

**Dancing and laughing while sprinkling each and everyone**

**In my haste and love for them I bumped into someone.**

Quickly seeing the dots connect in her mind. Claire couldn't help but shout out.

"Ah! That's where you met Father!"

Laughing merrily the mother of Claire replied gently. "Yes, your right Claire!"

Quickly realizing she interrupted her mother she apologized to her, embarrassment clear on her face for driving away the story for a moment. But, her mother only understood, and she just said a quiet "It's all right dear."

**!**

**Since she accidentally tumbled into the man, the momentum forced both of them to crash nearby to a pink rose. **

**And yet. For some unfathomable reason the man noticed prior to their engagement of tangled limbs that the pink rose was about to be crushed due to their foolish entanglement.**

**With expert precision and elegance the man quickly took hold of the woman's hand to maintain a steady balance and pushed her out of the direction of the flowers especially the pink rose in a pot. While he himself firmly regained his balance of his footing and quickly spun and held onto the railings. **

**Truly it would've become a disaster of epic proportions if we had both collided, but your father saved me and that pink flower.**

**Even if he unruly pushed me away. **

**And inadvertently caused a bone in my legs to hurt. I feared then it would be strained as I couldn't use my legs much, since my elbow collided with the concrete floor first after the man pushed me away.**

**At the time I didn't know the reason why he pushed me. So I was undoubtedly angry and lashed out at him. "Hey! Why did you push me to the floor!?"**

**At the same the man earlier gently bent down to lift me up.**

"**Oww, oww. Ouch, be careful will ya? My leg hurts."**

"**Ah. I'm sorry miss." He replied.**

"**I was trying to avoid us crashing to your flowers except I noticed the pink rose in a pot before we collided. Seeing as you work here, I bet you spent a lot of time nurturing these flowers everyday. So I didn't want to see your work crash and burn for lack of a better term. **

**Slowly, the man gently placed his arms under her and lifted her up. Seeing as she was hurt by his somewhat justified actions. **

**In a bridle carry motion he told the boss that he was going to take her to a nearby hospital. **

"**Where are you taking me?" She asked. Perplexion marred her face. Here she was being carried by a man who had before knocked her down only some moments ago. Granted he was a handsome young man she couldn't stop blushing mentally.**

**With a shake of her head she tried to banish her thoughts.**

_**Gah! Here I am fantasizing about men now. I'm just a woman who just like to tend to her flowers.**_

**For the man, carrying this pretty lady was certainly an honour and did not strain him either way. His previous profession lending him much strength. Even when carrying her now, gives a him a measure of satisfaction of training his body for strenuous activity. Even if she wasn't heavy no, for some reason he couldn't help notice but say.**

"**Hmmm, Truly the Fal'cie have blessed me with carrying such a beautiful lady with a cute face. "**

**Blushing madly she tried to slap him in the face, but feared doing so for he might drop her onto the pavement.**

**Laughing merrily at her vain attempts to slap his rather candor statement he only continued on. With strong strides he walked to the nearby hospital and told her the reason why she was hurt was due to his actions. He scolded himself and should've hugged her body close to him and then maintained their unequal balance. **

**It was his fault. He reminded to himself. Which hurt the young innocent woman in his arms.**

**And as a man of Cocoon. That was unacceptable.**

**So there I was in the infirmary being tended to the doctor after your father left me there saying he had something to get and be right back.**

**The doctor at the reception called back to him saying. "Mister! The rain is pouring heavy outside! You should stay here! Until it dies down."**

**But, your father Claire only responded with a resolute tone. **

"**Don't worry I'll be back!"**

"**Just make the pretty lady is safe!" Turning his back he ran swiftly to his location.**

**At the time I was thankful for him to take me to the hospital instead of just saying sorry and leaving me there. I was surprised he took me in his arms and walked there. We exchanged small talk during the exchange and didn't bother with the stares being given to us by nearby passersby.**

**It was only after the doctor told me to take it easy for a few days did the man return.**

A tear had gathered in her eye that threatened to fall. And prior to this Claire always kept a spare handkerchief on herself for such moments. She pulled it out and handed it to her.

After all it wouldn't do to see her crying for Serah.

"Oh, thank you dear." Wiping her eye for a moment she continued on.

**Your father came back. Drenched in rain, panting heavily as if he fought the Fal'cie and security themselves to come to me.**

**In his hands was a plastic bag over a small pot. Sorry, I'm late had to get this for you.**

**Gently he took off the bag over the item.**

**And there in his hands was an unblemished still perfect form of a pink rose in a pot. **

"**I know. This is kinda dumb. Since you expected something else. Probably food since you're hungry. I just couldn't help but get it for you. Since it matches the color of your hair. You and her(the pink rose) are beautiful in my eyes. And it would be a shame if they were stained. It's why I went to such great lengths to save her and you."**

"**It's also my apology for the injury you had taken because I pushed you. And I'm sorry for that. Also I wanted you to have it for your home. Something to call yours. Not seeing it everyday at your work. That way you have something to cherish and love."**

"**I could tell when I first entered the shop. The glow that permeated from the plants was indescribable. You put a lot of effort and love into them. And I could tell." He finished with a smile and a sheepish rub in the back of his head.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**I was speechless. No one complimented my hair like that. In school I was ridiculed and harassed for the color of my hair. Names such as: Stupid, ugly, and freaky. Were just some common words.**

**But your father. Bless his soul. Only complimented me. And bought the same pink rose he saved for me.**

**For me it was the single most touching moment we had together. One of the first in the days to follow that would count later on.**

**The only moment in my memory that trumps that is when you and Serah were born. We were both happy and the doctors told us our smiles lit up the whole room and nearby doctors too also gave a gentle smile.**

.

.

.

.

Wow. Claire's jaw dropped. And to think it all started with a simple accidental bump into each other. Connected with a small pink rose.

Now she understood why her mother tended to the garden in the front of the house.

The memories of that encounter with her father was a loving moment. But, also one she cherishes. It is why she continued to work tirelessly to her pink roses. To reflect the love she had for them just as much to her husband and I guess to them as well because they had pink hair.

Wow. Oh yeah. Pink Rules!

Giving a small fist pump in the air at the moment of clarity and badass moment of the color pink. Truly she would cherish her family even more along with a deeper appreciation of her hair.

Giggles accompanied the air for a moment until it became laughter. And there Claire saw her mother trying to keep it to herself.

You see after she had told Claire the reason why she tends to her garden. She saw Claire give an uncharacteristic motion of her fist in the air? Along with a serious and happy smirk.

She couldn't take it. Her young daughter had just imitated the same action as her father when she told him she was pregnant. To think Claire accidently copied her own father's motion caused her to giggle for a moment and try to contain her laughter.

Momentarily realizing she had inadvertently giving the motion out physically in the real world and not mentally. She could only blush and stutter madly at her uncharacteristic action. Her mother was laughing at her for doing that!

Ah! The shame!

_While in the window of the Farron household stood little Serah. Having spied them working together and giggling quietly at their silly interaction._

_She made a small note to herself to also do the same fist pump in the air, in the future! Though, for some reason when her sister did it, it was kinda funny._

* * *

><p><em>[Konohagakure, 5 years since the Kyuubi attack]<em>

"Well… It's not much, but this will be your home now Naruto."

A small 5 year old child with chubby cheeks with 3 whiskers on each side, turns toward the old man and replies.

"Eh? Cool! Thanks old man!"

A tick mark appears behind the old man, _Old man… Sigh I guess I am getting too old._ Sarutobi Hiruzen thought sullenly.

Blowing a stream of smoke from his pipe outside he leaves Naruto to his new home with some parting words.

"Also, remember Naruto. If you ever need anything, just swing by the tallest tower in the village and ask for 'The Hokage," all right?"

"Un! You got it! Old man!" Naruto replied quickly, his eyes still roaming his new home, his new apartment.

With another debilitating sigh at the old man remark the old man left silently from the premises and onwards towards his work he left unattended.

However, as soon as the old man's presence was gone, Naruto too had left as well. He didn't smile anymore, but he was not sad either. Rather he was left in a contemplative mood. Absentmindedly locking his apartment door behind him. Naruto left his new home, and walked slowly just thinking. Ignoring the looks he received in turn from the villagers who also reside in Konohagakure.

You see the reason why Naruto was thinking is because he has had a strange feeling since leaving the orphanage behind today. The feeling occurred when he looked outside the window inside of his own room in the orphanage seeing children and adults smiling. And he too copied their smiles, giving him a great feeling as well. And yet he felt hollow in a sense. Where in his observations he saw children with companions he himself had no one, except the matron.

Tugging his lips upward and closing his eyes he tried to emulate the same smiles as others did, though not as bright as the others he saw behind the window it did serve the purpose of bringing a funny feeling from his stomach. Which felt good in a way.

Yet, in the fore-corners of his mind, the doubt of hollowness stayed.

His trek, finally ended on smooth dirt. Curiously he bent down and swiped away dirt that had accumulated on both of his sandals. Breathing a sigh of relief after walking for who knows how long, Naruto finally collapsed onto the ground floor, his eyes enclosed, listening to the leaves rustle, and the wind caressing his face he allowed his mind to rest.

It wasn't until nearly midnight did he awake. And what a sight it was. He was shocked to see he took a nap at such a high place, and overlooking the entire village! He was in awe of how the village looked. Where buildings in the mornings were illuminated with the sun's ray, giving each coat of color a vibrant sheen of uniqueness differentiating from the neighboring buildings aligned to it, and the large tower which he assumed where the old man worked he thought.

Seeing the view, Naruto couldn't help but smile unconsciously, flexing both his fingers and toes he marveled at the beautiful sight bestowed upon him. And he knew within that moment, he wanted to treasure this image into his mind forever. Perhaps even a silly wish to keep it all peaceful.

Closing his eyes and tilting his head back Naruto recalled a memory with the old man.

"_**Hey old man."**_

"_**Hm?" The old man responded. Taking his pipe from his mouth. "Yes, Naruto?"**_

"_**What do you even do for an old guy?" He questioned, while tilting his head a little to the right.**_

_**Privately the old man sweatdropped but decided to answer truthfully.**_

"_**I work to protect our home." He quickly responded in simple terms for a five year old like Naruto to understand.**_

"_**Eh? But you look so old! How can you protect our home?" He cried out, in denial at such an old man protecting his home. Briefly Naruto imagined the old man fighting with his pipe against some enemy. Only to fail miserably because his back broke.**_

_**And yet for Sarutobi, he did not become angered at Naruto's response, rather he instead….**_

_**Laughed.**_

_**And to Naruto he was quite confused at why the old man was laughing. Was there something funny about being old and protecting their home? Because to him, he wasn't seeing it. And therefore concluded in his list of old people observations that when you get old you become crazy.**_

_**Oblivious to Naruto's addition to the old people list, the old man merely closed his eyes, and breathed deeply from his nostrils and when he opened them to Naruto's blue eyes he said.**_

"_**Just because someone is old Naruto doesn't stop them from having a wish. My wish is to see our home prosper, peacefully, without fighting, just this." he sweeps his hand around to where they were walking. Pointing to their whole surroundings.**_

_**But, to Naruto he considered the old man's words, even if he couldn't understand the whole thing, he still at least held onto the gist of it. **_

"_**To protect."**_

_**Scrunching his eyebrows, Naruto looks straight into the eyes of the old man and says.**_

"_**Eh, I don't get what your saying old man, but I think I got it." And in turn it was Naruto who gestured towards their surroundings in the middle of the bustling streets of Konoha. Naruto replied to the old Hokage: "You want to protect.-"**_

_**!**_

_**The old man's eyebrows nearly shot up to his receding hair above, astounded Naruto understood what he was saying! He was so proud of him! To think a five year old could understand what this Old Hokage was preaching about. Truly he made the right decision of explaining to little Naruto what he is working towards. **_

_**Mentally he gave himself a pat on the back and an fist pump, truly as the 'professor' he still retains his famous(or infamous) title!**_

"_**Yes! Naruto you got i-" Sarutobi exclaimed in an uncharacteristically happy manner unbefitting of strong leaders in a public place.**_

_**Only for his hopes to dwindle. **_

"_**But, you can't because you're old. So, you just say you want to protect our home, but you really can't." Naruto finished decisively. His eyes showing fierce resolve and having an imaginary light bulb shine behind his head. **_

_**Sarutobi, meanwhile could feel his Will of Fire become nothing but a small ember in the forest. **_

**Sigh. **

_**What did I do to deserve such a fate. To have a child. A CHILD. Not understand me.**_ **Truly, his pride took a massive hit. And with great reluctance ultimately decided it wasn't worth arguing with a five year old about what his work entailed.**

_**He took out his pipe and lit it up to calm his senses. It wouldn't do for him to lose composure now after such an intense battle with young Naruto. Tilting his hokage hat to hide his frustration. He just continued on towards Naruto's new home and hopefully remember to sharpen his skills in teaching youngsters. As 'The Professor' he knew his task was far from over. While absentmindedly forgetting the cries of Naruto behind him, since 'The Professor' was deep in concentration.**_

"**Hey, old man wait for me!" Naruto shouted, trying in vain to follow the old man. **

_**Ugh. Freaking old man saying he can protect our home. Hah! With that old back I don't see it! Nope! Now he even left me! Here! Ugh. How rude! **_**Naruto grumbled internally.**

_**What kind of old man leaves a kid by himself!?**_

Coming back from his short trip in memory lane he wondered about the place where he was now. Yes he could see the village and his new home. But where was here?

He was still sitting on a bumpy surface of the floor overlooking the village. There were some formations Naruto saw which resembled his hair, a key reminder that it just wouldn't ever stay down. Unruly, messy, spiky blond hair accompanied his life like a never ending companion.

And to see the floor which eirily resembled his hair was down right disturbing…

Naruto shudders for a moment and takes a look behind him, into the deep green forests.

He sees nothing, and although there is nothing behind him but trees he couldn't shake off a weird tingle in his spine. Someone stalking him….

"You know…."

!

Swiftly turning his small head around and his body he tried to pinpoint the sound which had stealthy made its voice. Again looking on the leaves falling he could not see any person making such a sound.

_Could it be the stalker?! _Naruto dreaded. He didn't want the stalker to show up now. He wasn't at his new home, he hadn't even tried out any good foods near his place. He still needed to know what where people jumping and trying to be stealthy were doing near his home, but most importantly he still hasn't known who his family was.

That is just one of the wishes Naruto knew. And he would be damned! before he sought out the answer!

Taking a stand, Naruto tried to bravely put up a strong front. He dug his foot into the ground trying to maintain his position. His hands on his hips like what he saw people do to scold their children and put up his meanest expression he could muster! Baring his teeth towards the unknown and clenching his eyebrows together he cautiously surveyed his surroundings once more.

Until…

"Children shouldn't be here ya know? What if they fall from this cliff?" A voice echoed.

Naruto still couldn't find the voice, so he still wildly searched with his cerulean eyes. Even as the person kept on speaking.

"They should be at home, playing, and doing whatever kids do these days." The voice said in a drawl, as if he was super tired and didn't want to make the effort to actually care.

"Besides…." Here, the voice changed to a grim tone with a hint of malice Naruto couldn't help but shiver upon. "What if your home was broken into?"

"No one there…"

"For a lonely house to protect itself."

"And you even slept here…"

Widening his eyes, Naruto all but forgot his new home! He had to still put his new stuff in there! Especially getting Gama-chan his own place to sleep on! To think someone would dare break into his new home and perhaps steal Gama-chan.

UNFORGIVABLE!

Quickly checking his surroundings once more he said.

"Thank you."

And promptly left with dust billowing behind him.

And just as he continued running he called out to the mysterious voice once more by turning his head while unknowingly heading towards a wooden wall.

"By the way! Uzumaki Naruto ain't afraid of you!" Giving one last remark to the surprisingly helpful ghost, he turned his head once more to his destination.

And promptly hit his head to the wall. Knocking himself out, in his haste to protect his new home from burglars.

A few yards behind a shinobi decloaked. He had white with a grayish tint hair shinobi with a faceless mask covering his mouth and Hiate covering his left eye.

Hatake Kakashi, Son of the White Fang

He sighed. _Just another day..._ languidly putting his hands in his pockets, he slowly as if he was already exasperated enough, walked towards Naruto.

His _Icha-Icha_ book once again put away, because he can't read while carrying someone.

_Well, i suppose this is my fault anyway…_ Kakashi silently thought, while absentmindedly carrying Naruto back to his new home.

_But_, looking to Naruto who was sleeping on his shoulder with a peaceful expression.

_I wouldn't have it any other way._

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><em>[?]<em>

"Oh? To see you again after so long… What brings you to my humble abode?"

Shadows obscure his face, the gray cowl he wore obscuring any features notable from the old man. And yet he walked to her palace in strong strides, confident. Not arrogant just self-confidence pouring from his posture. He wore a gray cloak that covered his entire body except his feet and arms, one of which holds a staff.

He comes with a purpose. To her, he speaks.

"Hmm? Ah, one and two…"

"Cryptic riddles? Again how does this concern me? We cannot force our hand in events anymore, no matter how much we struggle." She calmly responds. Resolute in her tone to leave matters out of their jurisdiction.

A sly smirk came upon the face of the figure in response to _her_ question.

"Let's just say, I have a feeling these two. Will become _very_ important soon." He alludes.

"Soon… You say… Interesting, just outside I saw a storm gather and lightning flashing into the distance." The female figure spoke, in response to _him_.

"Hahaha, my dear. Now you know it's not a coincidence nor is it by chance. Why on the way here I passed by a growing maelstrom. Truly I feel change is coming." The old man responds.

"Hmph, whatever." a slight pout appearing on her face for a moment before it vanished. A stray thought of _luck_ passing through her mind. She then formed her stoic face once more and implores more from the figure before her.

Sighing, the old man tired gives a wry smile towards her. "Well, you are right, earlier you said we cannot force our hand into events. This is true." He acknowledges.

His eyes look toward the left and he stares upon the endless dark void with a great deal of determination, that the other figure before him was shocked to see him in such an unsettling manner.

In all the centuries since she has known him, he hasn't been this determined since sometime ago… _What brings such an out of character emotion from him?_

Slowly, he looks back at her and says: "But, we _can_ guide them, not a lot. And by no means such a drastic change. But, I think it is within our power to nudge a very small part of this change. For the better."

"The better?" She frowns and stands up from her throne and walks slowly toward him until she is about ten feet away from each other. Both standing proud and powerful.

She has known him for some quite some time now, Considering the life they lead now, it can become quite dull and boring without any other intelligent being to converse to. So a companion is one she treasures. Though, she would never say it to his face.

Unfortunately, as beings of a higher plane they cannot interfere into the affairs of mortals. Granted there are _some _exceptions to this rule. Still it is perplexing for him to suggest such an idea. To actively guide. Even just a small nudge.

She was appalled. And yet, in a small part of her mind she secretly relish this new unconventional change to be brought. So for now she'll play along. For none knew how to get her companion to explain his actions, unless you played along with his crytic riddles, cryptic responses and cryptic discussion.

_Ugh, so much cryptic thinking_

She turned from him and faced the other direction where only light and calm waves were on the horizon. And continued with her acting towards him.

"You would twist fate and destiny, just for the sake of these two? Have you no idea of the consequences?!" She said aloud.

He turns from her, and looks at the endless distance, his determination from earlier before slowly deteriorates to quiet melancholy signs marring his face now.

The old man's posture reeked of immense sadness and regret. "I know the consequences. And have thought heavily upon this matter, since I died." He remarks quietly to her.

"Then why?" She asks, surely if he had thought of the consequences of doing so, it would very well shift the very timeline of pre-ordained events already set in motion. To tweak such a path, even a minute change, would have drastic if not enormous consequences already set forth.

And to think he would suggest such a _radical_ idea. What happened for him to make such a rash decision?

He sighs once more, and stares at her again, this time bringing his old right hand forward extending it far and wide as if to point something in the distance.

And she looks to where he points and sees in the distance a a cloudy dark mist forming an image. An image of two young children. One blond, the other pink. Both incredibly young. At five years old.

"Children?!" She gasps aloud, trying to comprehend the situation, and yet it escapes her. Since he hasn't fully detailed the reason for doing so.

"Yes. These two will have a hard. No. A very _difficult_ journey ahead of them. I pity them, for their journey has almost begun. One already, has begun."

Truly the question comes to mind.

_Is it right? For us to interfere?_ she sneakily checks her companion and only sees him continuing to gaze into the horizon where the children are.

_Perhaps… what's the harm of one small inconceivable change?_

Stepping slowly towards him until she was right beside him. She too makes her decision. Worlds had fallen for lesser intentions interference or not. She too gazes into the distance and calmly responds to him: "To guide them… Hmm, an enormous task to do so."

"No." He responds. "It is not an enormous task to do so, and we will not guide them every step of the way."

Confused, she asks: "Then what do you mean by guiding them?"

"A link."

"A link?"

"Yes."

Frowning in concentration, she ponders the reason for creating such a link. At first she thought he wanted to slowly guide them throughout their lives, teaching them, holding their hands, and providing advice from time to time. And yet…

She looks carefully at him now, and she sees his eyes staring deep into her soul. She knows interference into mortal affairs would be very problematic is as disastrous. But, what her companion is proposing…. a _loophole_ in the system. Since she has not interfered in the mortal realm, and neither has he, they would not break any laws subjected upon them. Granting them complete access to do with their _loophole_. Or shall we say link.

"What kind of a link then?" She asks.

"A link between dreams."

!

Shock appeared on her face, at such a simple idea to not only allow them some leeway, since it would not break any laws placed upon them. It was simply. _Ingenious_.

_And to think he would conjure up an idea so early, before they're trials…. _Truly she underestimated him.

"You approve then?" He asks her for confirmation. But, beneath he really asks: "Can I count on you?"

With a nod of her head, she says to him. "Of course. I believe this act, will help their journey. And perhaps lead to something more?"

"Hmm. Time is endless, but can friendship stand the test of time itself? Across worlds. Let's see how far these two shall go. Naught, but children now. Let them grow. Become who they aspire to be. Then when they have made their decision. We shall see."

"Amusing. To think such a simple idea, can traverse such boundaries. Truly I look forward to the result of such an action now."

Shaking her head, and chuckling quietly she displays her companion with a smile.

And he only responds in kind as well.

For two souls. Worlds apart. Join to embrace their destiny. For better or worse?

* * *

><p>AN: Posted on profile.<p> 


End file.
